


Rubicon | Bước quyết định

by Stony1111



Series: Stony One-shots [16]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Một kết thúc thay thế cho Captain America: Civil War.
Series: Stony One-shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129
Kudos: 4





	Rubicon | Bước quyết định

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [rubicon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868405) by [krusca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krusca/pseuds/krusca). 



> Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad.

"Tôi có thể làm điều này cả ngày." Và Tony tự hỏi tại sao mình thậm chí còn phải bận tâm. Đây là Steve Rogers, người không bao giờ bỏ cuộc, không bao giờ đầu hàng.

.

Tony nhấc tay, kích hoạt repulsors, nhưng rồi cảm thấy Barnes túm lấy chân mình, gã đã xoay người lại, đá vào mặt cậu ta.

Một sơ suất, khi đưa lưng về phía ~~bạn bè~~ kẻ địch. Steve đứng dậy, nhưng Tony di chuyển sang một bên ngay khi FRIDAY khởi động một tên lửa của gã để khiến Steve mất thăng bằng.

.

Bộ giáp của Tony vang lên những tiếng lảnh kảnh khi gã ngã vào khoảng trống giữa các cột trụ xi măng. Đó là một không gian chật hẹp, rất khó chuyển động và sử dụng repulsors. Gã cố gắng ngồi dậy, quay lưng về phía sườn núi rộng mở, nhưng Steve đã chộp lấy chiếc khiên và phóng mình về phía Tony. Gã tuyệt vọng bắn một tia repulsor xuống đất, tay kia nhắm vào Steve đang cố gắng lấy lại thăng bằng từ tư thế nửa đứng chông chênh của mình, nhưng Steve đã xông lên đột ngột và đập mạnh mép khiên vào ngực gã.

.

Sức mạnh từ cú đánh khiến họ vấp ngã và trượt, những tia lửa toé ra khi vỏ giáp vỡ tan và lò phản ứng hồ quang của Tony nhấp nháy.

.

Một khoảng lặng, khi cả hai người đàn ông cứng đờ người ra.

.

Một người đàn ông trong bộ giáp nặng nề, một tấm khiên vibranium được gắn vào tấm che ngực của gã, lần lượt được giữ bởi một siêu chiến binh, và _khi nào thì mặt đất đã biến mất?_ Hai người bọn họ đều ý thức được không còn kịp rồi vì định luật vật lý đòi hỏi Tony, lực của cú đánh vẫn khiến đối tượng chuyển động quá xa khỏi rìa và hất ngược anh lại. Dù Steve tuyệt vọng cố gắng kéo lại chiếc khiên và với lấy Tony bằng cả hai tay nhưng nó đã quá trễ, quá trễ rồi.

.

Một lực tác động không thể dừng lại và--

.

Tony rơi xuống. Sườn núi đá vụt qua gã, hệ thống động lực của gã im lặng, lò phản ứng hồ quang của gã tắt và những mảnh vỏ bọc trước đây từng bảo vệ nguồn năng lượng của gã văng ra xung quanh. Không năng lượng, không FRIDAY, chỉ có tiếng gió gào thét và thế giới mờ ảo qua kẽ mắt khi gã rơi tự do.

.

Lần này không có ai để đỡ lấy gã cả. Chẳng có Hulk, hoặc Thor, hoặc Rhodey... Rhodey. _Thì ra nó có cảm giác_ _như vậy_ , gã nghĩ khi gã lao thẳng xuống ngày càng nhanh hơn, _sự bất lực và nỗi sợ hãi_ , và gã nhắm mắt lại.

Đó là lỗi của gã, Rhodey bị liệt vì gã không thể thuyết phục được các thành viên còn lại ký hiệp định, và giờ gã sẽ để Rhodey một mình đối phó với mớ hỗn độn do gã tạo ra này. Gã thậm chí không thể bắt đầu đôi chân máy cho Rhodey mà gã đã lên kế hoạch. Rhodey đã phải chịu đựng quá nhiều chuyện vớ vẩn của gã và tất cả những gì Tony bỏ lại cho Rhodey là một đôi chân vô giá trị không còn có thể cử động được cùng một thế giới đang theo sát đằng sau và gã không thể thở được, sự hối hận đang cào cấu cổ họng gã--

Pepper. Gã sẽ lại làm tổn thương cô một lần nữa (nhưng có lẽ không nhiều, vì dù sao thì mối quan hệ của họ cũng đã tan vỡ rồi). Gã bám víu lấy cái suy nghĩ đó, hy vọng Pepper sẽ vĩnh viễn không bao giờ yêu gã như gã yêu cô bởi những gì gã cảm thấy khi nhìn cô rơi vào ngọn lửa là một nỗi đau vô cùng lớn không sao tả nổi, hy vọng rằng cô sẽ không bao giờ phải cảm nhận loại đau đớn đó. Rất lâu trước đây, gã đã từng có thể khiến cô mỉm cười, và đó là nhiều hơn những gì gã có thể đòi hỏi. Gã cầu nguyện rằng Pepper sẽ tìm thấy hạnh phúc và bình yên vì cô xứng đáng với điều đó.

Happy... Gã hy vọng Happy sẽ không quá buồn. Happy trung thành, vị tha, người luôn bảo vệ gã và không bao giờ phàn nàn lấy một lời cho dù Tony đã từng nhiều lần bắt anh ta phải làm những việc khó khăn. Happy là một người đàn ông tốt và Tony biết rằng anh ta sẽ bớt đau đầu hơn rất nhiều khi không còn phải lo lắng về gã trong lúc cố gắng giữ Pepper an toàn.

.

Và Steve.

Steve.

Steve.

Steve.

Gã không thể ngừng nghĩ về anh, _kẻ nói dối_ (Captain America là một người đàn ông tốt, Captain America không bao giờ nói dối), _tên khốn_ _đáng ghét_ tự cao tự đại và ngoan cố (đồng đội đáng tin cậy, đầy bất ngờ và thô bạo tới đáng ngạc nhiên, tử tế, vô cùng tử tế, giết gã với lòng tốt của mình), một người xứng đáng với sự chú ý của Howard Stark vĩ đại.

Và Howard, người đã giúp tạo ra Captain America, người đã tạo ra chiếc khiên và là người đã tạo ra gã.

Châm chọc chính là, thậm chí ngay cả trong cái chết, thì những thành kiến của Howard cho thấy, những thứ Howard tạo ra và đặt vào đó thật nhiều yêu thương đang hủy diệt những thứ ông tạo ra nhưng chẳng bao giờ quan tâm. ( _"Sáng tạo tuyệt vời nhất của ta, chính là con."_ Nhưng vậy thì tại sao, tại sao bố không thể thể hiện tình yêu đó trong khi vẫn còn thở vậy, tại sao tại sao tại sao tại sao tại sao chứ?)

.

Tất cả là lỗi của Howards, tất cả là lỗi của Steves, thậm chí đó không thực sự là lỗi của Barnes nhưng gã chẳng quan tâm nữa vì cuối cùng tất cả đều là lỗi của Tony Stark, sai lầm chết tiệt của chính gã và đây là cách nó sẽ luôn kết thúc. Gã có thể cố gắng để trở thành một anh hùng nhưng gã đang lừa ai chứ, Howard không bao giờ tin rằng gã có thể hơn thế, và Avengers là một hoạt động tốt đấy, nhưng cuối cùng bản tính ích kỷ của gã đã ăn sâu vào máu và nó chẳng thể bị che giấu được.

_Con đoán đây là những gì bố nhìn thấy trong con, con quái vật xấu xí ghê tởm này, và ơn Chúa, Ngài chắc chắn sẽ làm một chuyện gì đó tốt đẹp để xóa sạch rác rưởi._

Ý nghĩ cuối cùng của gã, và gã có lẽ sẽ thành thật cười vào sự ngớ ngẩn của nó nếu gã đang không rơi vào cái chết của chính mình. _"Hey, mẹ hãy đoán xem! Captain America thực sự đã làm tan vỡ trái tim con--"_

\---

Gió đang gào rú dữ dội, nhưng Steve vẫn có thể nghe thấy tiếng kêu răng rắc của bộ giáp đỏ vàng đập vào tảng băng tuyết phủ đầy hàng trăm feet bên dưới.

Và cuối cùng anh quỳ xuống, cuối cùng anh đầu hàng, và hét lên.


End file.
